


Promises

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flowers, Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Just a little daydream of mine...Saeran deserves a peaceful, loving, fun relationship.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying :) Thanks for stopping by!

"I promise...to never go to bed angry," she said, plucking a daisy from the grass and weaving it into the two she'd tied together already. When finished, she leaned forward to give her boyfriend a sweet, short kiss upon his waiting lips.

Saeran smiled, then squinted his eyes, deep in thought. "Hm...I promise...to always let you win at card games." Snap. Another flower, weaved into Saeran's own chain he'd started. A gentle kiss, a tweak of her nose. "Your turn."

"I promise to always let you make me pancakes for breakfast," she giggled. Saeran tried to swipe the next flower from her fingers, but she leaned away and tied it to the others before he had a chance. "Ah ah! I promised!" she said, sealing it with a smooch.

He rolled his eyes, but had a terrible time hiding his grin. "Fine. Then I promise to always let you wash the dishes when you're finished eating!" he countered, poking his tongue out, hurriedly weaving the next flower in. Instead of a kiss, he licked her cheek, and she squealed with disgusted delight, giving a playful shove to his shoulder. 

Stroking a long, broad blade of grass, she grew suddenly serious, her own flower chain resting atop her knee as she sat cross-legged in the open field behind Jihyun's home. The rest of their friends and family had remained close to the house, but when the wine began to flow and the party grew a bit loud, Saeran gave her the look across the room. She knew he needed space. Needed quiet. And so she took him by the hand and led him out into the rambling, open field. She encouraged him to kick off his shoes and run toward the sunset with her, and they ended up at the bottom of a hill, far enough away that she could pretend to smoosh the house between her thumb and forefinger, one eye closed, lolling back into Saeran's lap in a big, rollicking belly laugh afterward. 

He stroked her hair and watched the clouds. She hummed a silly song and plucked goldenrod and bluebells to tickle his neck. He laughed through his nose and sat her upright, plucking a daisy from the grass to his left.

"I promise to always tell you when I need time to breathe," he began, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

And so they continued, weaving the stems together. One promise. One flower. One kiss. One by one, a string of promises, knitted together with love.

She studied her crown. "One more, and I think they'll fit us," she said thoughtfully, holding it up to Saeran's head for size. 

He nodded, eyes dancing across her face. "What's your promise?" he asked on a whisper, pushing his hair away from his forehead. 

She scooted closer to him so that their knees were touching, and pressed her palms on either side of his face, holding his gaze. "I promise I'll love you forever." She sealed her promise with the deepest kiss of the evening yet, molding her lips against his and allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace. Though his arms were thin, his warmth and strength were unparalleled, and the love they shared was evident in the way they fit together so perfectly. Without effort or prior thought. Without pretense. 

When they parted, she took the opportunity to weave the final flower into the crown, secure it at both ends, and fit it upon Saeran's unruly mop of hair. His lopsided grin told her that he was pleased, not to mention crazy in love with the girl sitting in front of him.

"What's your promise?" she asked, hands splayed upon her knees, her back suddenly straight as she wiggled in her place.

"I promise…" He paused to think, index finger tapping upon his bottom lip, eyes swung to the sky, where the golden hues of sunset bathed them in a warm, ethereal glow. 

She nudged his knee with her own, giggling. "You promise what?"

"I promise...to never take you for granted." He swallowed the lump in his throat and grasped her hands. "I promise I'll always wait up for you, no matter how late you get home. I promise I'll always do my best to tell you everything. I promise...I promise I'll always be yours."

She glared at him, eyes swimming with tears. Saeran gasped softly, shaking his head. "What did I say?" he whispered.

"That was four," she stated plainly before launching herself against him in a playful but passionate kiss, toppling him into the soft grass.


End file.
